


My Heart Was Tailored to Fit in Yours

by jammytoast



Series: Sugar, Yes Please! [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Bottom!Bitty, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammytoast/pseuds/jammytoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they’ve started dating, Bitty has been the same sweet, down to earth boy he’s always been. But now he’s engaged to Jack Zimmermann of the Providence Falconers. The incredibly rich and famous four time Stanley cup winner, Jack Zimmermann. If you think about it, Bitty is kind of like those pictures of Rihanna that you always see. He’d like to say that he’s like Beyoncé though, so he does. Just try and stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Was Tailored to Fit in Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I am planning on adding two more shorter installments after this one.  
> As for the Quebec French, there may be quite a few mistakes a la google translate.  
> Feel free to leave questions, comments, or suggestions for this fic or the next ones. I'm happy to hear!  
> Many thanks!

“Jack! Honey Bun, where are you? I’m going out shopping with Caitlin and March!” Bitty runs down the stairs, sure to not scuff his Louboutin Tres Nono Flat shoes. He had maybe spent an hour that morning mulling over whether his outfit went better with those, or the sleek leather Cousin Charles flat shoes. Why was life so frustrating?

Jack is sitting at their breakfast bar with his usual three drinks lined up in front of him: coffee, milk, and water, while reading highlights from one of the Falconers playoff games off of his phone. Bitty admires the way that his hair is still messy from his jog, as well as his muscular arms in a navy blue Ralph Lauren wife beater. Bitty picked it out, obviously.

Bitty wraps his arms around Jack’s shoulders from behind and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. Jack wordlessly pulls his wallet from his back pocket and places his credit card into Bitty’s waiting hand. He pecks him on the cheek in thanks. “Love you, Jack! Hey, when will I get see you?” Bitty is constantly afraid that Jack won’t be in their bed at the end of the night. It’s all because of one time when Bitty got the Falconers schedule mixed up on his mobile calendar. Jack had left with a bag that morning and said “I love you, see you soon,” as always, so nothing was out of the ordinary in Bitty’s mind. He easily could’ve been going to the rink to train. So when he called Jack that night, asking, “where the hell are you?” Jack told him that he was practically across the country, playing the Kings. And Bitty knows it’s the off-season, but the players on the team still fly out for PR stuff and other events that Bitty doesn’t care about because they take Jack away from him. There have been instances where Bitty buys himself a plane ticket without telling Jack. They’re working on that one.  
He finally looks up, thank god, because Bitty would’ve been pretty pissed off if he didn’t get to admire the way his Brunello Cucinelli suit jacket made his waist look. “Don’t you remember?”

Oh! He knew that there was something that he felt he needed to prepare for. It was Jack’s hockey banquet tonight, and absolutely everybody who was anything will be there. Bitty feels stupid for forgetting, but at least now he has a mission for his shopping trip. This is going to be so fun. “Of course not hon’, how could I forget about my favorite hockey player’s team banquet?” Bitty grabs his face and kisses him all over.

Jack shakes his head with a chuckle, and Bitty doesn’t care. He knows that Jack loves him, and he’s right. His whole world revolves around the tiny, blonde headed boy. Besides, ever since they’ve started dating, Bitty has been the same sweet, down to earth boy he’s always been. But now he’s engaged to Jack Zimmermann of the Providence Falconers. The incredibly rich and famous four time Stanley cup winner, Jack Zimmermann. If you think about it, Bitty is kind of like those pictures of Rihanna that you always see. He’d like to say that he’s like Beyoncé though, so he does. Just try and stop him.

Jack smiles and says, “You look great,” which he knows will bother Bitty. So when he gets a little childish whine out of his fiancé, he corrects himself. “You look, absolutely fantastic. T’es beau comme un p’tit Coeur.”  
“That’s better, Mr. Zimmermann. You handsome devil you.” Bitty understands the Quebecois because Jack repeats certain phrases a lot. He grabs Jack’s chin between his two fingers and plants a goodbye kiss smack on his lips. God, he loves the hell out of him.

Bitty grabs the keys to his disgustingly expensive car, the one overpriced thing he has that he can’t really appreciate, and heads out the door. 

He pulls into the shopping center fifteen minutes later with Jack’s card tucked safely into his wallet, and sticks it into his pocket. It may by a simple piece of plastic, but its value makes it feel rather heavy. 

When Caitlin sees Bitty she runs up to him, her heels click-clacking against the ground on her way over. “Bitty, it’s so good to see you. How are you, how’s Jack?”

“Everything is so great. Jack is so good to me. The other day he offered for us to do the wedding ceremony in Georgia. He’s just crazy. Y’all know that I love my family, but maybe if the ceremony is in Canada, they’ll just blame not going on the distance. I think knowing that half of them think I’m going to hell will ruin my special day,” Bitty says, sliding his Kate Spade ‘Kiersten’ sunglasses off of his face. And you can shut up, because there is no rule book that says that glasses have gender… Shitty told him so. “Enough about me. How’s everything with you?”

“Yeah it’s good. Chris and I have like, been talking about having a baby together. It’s just so crazy, you know? And like, I don’t want to look gross and pregnant, but it would be pretty amazing.”

Bitty scoffs at that, “Honey, you always look stunning, having a baby human growing inside you won’t change that. But I will say that I feel damn lucky that it’s not even possible to be in the cards for me.”

They giggle and March comes up to pull Bitty into a hug too. They continue to chat about everything they’ve missed out on in each other’s lives. Since it’s after the season they haven’t all been to a game with each other in a long time, and Bitty really misses his girls. Usually they sit in the family section, wearing an extra-large jersey of their respective boyfriend/fiancé/husband. They’ll drink beer and cheer as loud as they can, falling back into fits of giggles. Sometimes Bitty will make eye contact with Jack from the other side of the Plexiglass, winking at him as if to say, “you score me a goal and you’ll have the best sex of your life tonight.”

Jack will score a hat trick.

They talk about the most recent episode of The Good Wife, and about the absolute perfection that is Beyoncé’s new song. March asks them what they think of Frank Ocean’s new album, earning a “what!?” from both Caitlin and Bitty. Then she throws her head back, laugher spilling out of her Estee Lauder painted lips. 

“I was just chirping you guys, there’s never going to be a new album.”

Caitlin punches her in the arm. “You scared us! We thought the balance of the universe would be forever skewed.”

Bitty tugs on their arms and points at the shop next to them, “Let’s go look in there. I need to get Jack a new outfit for the banquet tonight. Omg, I almost forgot to ask what y’all are wearing, where are my manners?”

Both girls describe their dresses, because they had them specifically designed for the banquet. They’ll probably look better than all of the other girls there. Well, maybe not Petra, but Tater deserves a girl as drop dead gorgeous as she is. They do this all while picking out new outfits for their significant others, all taking the leisure to pay with his respective credit card. 

It’s not like Caitlin and March use Chowder and Ransom as walking bank accounts; they’re just glad to be spoiled. The girls are actually very independent, it’s just that they have access to more with being married to a Pro Hockey player and an NHL kinesthesiologist. They had all went through college too, but for them life felt good the way it was. Plus, Chowder and Ransom respected their girls wholeheartedly. Caitlin started writing some drama book about something like lawyers and infidelity, while March dove into more research on where she could find a good place in sports marketing. 

Bitty, himself, is currently writing a cookbook, which he usually does when Jack is away. That is if he’s not already out shopping or baking.

The two girls are in the corner of one particular store, fussing over ties while Bitty talks to a tailor. Or rather, harasses a tailor. “If you do that, then the hem is going to be too visible! I only have, like, an hour before I need to be home with this suit. And no, I will not take another one because I like this design the best. So just figure something out to fix it, here are his measurements. Last time we came here they were sewn high watered, and I will literally sue if that happens again.” 

The tailor, who is an even shorter, plump man, looks absolutely terrified. And yeah, if Bitty’s sass were fire, it would burn bridges. The man only nods and takes the suit to the back to fix it up as fast as he can. He had seven orders to take care of before it was their turn, but Bitty has a way of getting what he wants pretty easily.

They walk aimlessly around the mall while they wait for the tailor to finish up. In the meantime, the three of them do a lot more shopping, and even stop to get pedicures. 

March gets a new highlighter at Sephora and they all take turns applying it to one another, practically sparkling all over when they’re through.

Bitty picks up the suit as they head out and is incredibly relieved when it looks just as it should. He tips the tailor generously and promises to come back as long as he gets the same exact service. That’s basically how Bitty has gotten his way at every store in a thirty-mile radius. Well, every store that was worth his time to go into. “Jack, I don’t care if this is the closest place to get an Ace Bandage. I’m not coming in with you,” Bitty had once complained in the parking lot of a Wal-Mart. The boy would barely step foot into Target.

“I’ll see y’all tonight, okay? I can’t wait to see those dresses, you’re gonna slay!” Bitty squeals and gives Caitlin and March kisses on both cheeks. 

“Thanks Bits, we’ll seeya! Have fun at baking class today!” Then stroll opposite ways and wave goodbye at least five times before completely turning around to head to their cars. 

Eric goes to his amateur baking class right after. It’s at the community rec center kitchen in Providence, and Bitty has made quite a few friends while in the class. He loves baking with other people and gets quite a bit of inspiration for his cookbook while he’s there. He kind of sees his future image of himself as Chrissy Tiegen: hot, funny, and the writer of a successful cookbook. He’s already go two of them down, if he does say so himself.

It’s funny though, because in class he stands next to this man that sort of reminds him of Jack. He’s a stony faced guy that’s only taking the class so he can learn to cook for his wife, who is logged from her PhD program. And from talking to this guy, Bitty notices that he puts a lot of pressure on himself to be there 110 percent for everyone and everything. To be honest, it makes Bitty miss Jack more during the day. That has always been a major problem with him. He gets in horrible moods whenever Jack has to travel for a game, and sometimes will catch himself sulking when he’s out by himself during the day. There have been times when Bitty was at the coffee shop with his book club and one of the ladies asks politely, “How’s Jack doing?” And then Bitty will respond with something kind but emotionless like, “Oh, just fine,” and for the rest of the meeting he’ll stare at his fingers and think about how much he just wants to touch and be with Jack.

Obviously Jack knows this, and they argue about it way too much. In fact, there are approximately two things that Bitty and Jack fight about the most. One: as mentioned previously, they have had a few rows over Bitty feeling like he is a, “fund sucking leech.” His words. Jack hates this because Bits always gets into these moods where he frantically searches for a job and then cries about how bad he feels that Jack pays for everything, and he, “doesn’t do shit.” Again, Bitty’s words. There was one occasion when Jack was looking through Bitty’s Pinterest baking boards and found a very nice, and very expensive standing mixer. It came with the works. And so Jack, thinking that it might be nice… bought it. Bitty is the one who bakes things for them anyway, so it was only fair, Right? Wrong. He really didn’t expect Bitty to get angry when he opened it.

“What the hell is this, Jack?” he pulled the giant mixer out of the box, as well as some of the fixings that came with it.

“I saw that you liked it. So, I don’t know,” he’d scratched the back of his neck. Maybe Bitty didn’t actually want it? But that would make absolutely no sense. “I just bought it for you. Because I love you?”

Bitty had looked at him angrily and then pushed it away, plopping down onto their giant leather couch. A few tears managed to escape. “You’re not my fucking sugar daddy, Jack.”

“Bitty!” What? Sugar Daddy? He was exasperated! “Mon beau! How could you think that? You know I love you, yeah?” Jack had run over to the couch and put both hands on Bitty’s shoulders. “Ça a pas d’allure! Mon chum, money is not a problem. I’m not buying expensive things to hold something above you.” 

Bitty let a tear fall and his voice waver. “You don’t understand Jack, don’t patronize me. I just feel like you buy all these things and I can’t do anything nice for you. You’ve bought everything in this house. And I just let it happen!” He broke down. 

Jack pulled him into his arms and pet his hair while he cried. “Sh, Eric, hey it’s okay. This money we have? I make tons of it just doing what I love. I really don’t think twice when I spend it because I don’t feel like I’m actually working for it.”

“That’s total bullshit. You work your ass off,” Jack didn’t think it was possible, but then Bitty was crying harder, “and you’re always busy on a roadie while I’m here alone!”

Oh, yeah. That’s the second fight that they constantly had. Jack had witnessed Bitty getting teary eyed too many times when they Skype while he’s on a roadie. Which is pretty normal, but in excessive amounts it makes Jack feel horrible. Bitty would never ever make him choose between Hockey and himself, which Jack is quite grateful for because he doesn’t think the choice would be easy. However, some days Jack still asks Bitty if he still wants to be with him, that he doesn’t want him to feel like he has to stay just because they have been together for five years. 

Bitty always comes back and says that it’s totally ridiculous to even say that. Jack just has an issue with feeling like a burden. And so does Bitty. Bitty says that he’s okay with missing Jack sometimes, because it’s the reason he gets to live so easily and that it makes their time together more special. Plus, it’s really only during the winter season anyway. It’s OK. Bitty repeats that like a mantra.

But right now he is getting those same feelings that he always does. He leaves cooking class early and drives home, hoping to mope around on Pinterest until Jack gets home. Although, when Bitty pulls into the driveway, Jack’s car is sitting there. Practice must’ve ended early because of the banquet. He feels like a teenager when his belly does a somersault. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to being in love with Jack Zimmermann.

When he walks through the front door, their little Pomeranian Isabella comes running up, yipping at his feet. Bitty gives her a little pat on the head, not risking getting dog fur on his outfit. He drapes the tailored suit over the chair and walks over to the couch where Jack is sitting, reading A Thousand Splendid Suns. Shitty had recommended it.

Bitty comes up from behind the couch and wraps his arms around Jack’s neck, pressing a single kiss into his neck. “I missed you today.”

“Mm, love you,” Jack responds, pecking Bitty’s hand. “Home early? I thought you were really enjoying that class because it ‘is actually a really good learning experience.’” Jack holds up little air quotes while chirping Bitty.

“Oh shut up. I told you that I’m making a lot of friends in the class. I’ve made two gay friends. I don’t have any gay friends!”

“Eric, you could easily make great gay friends in an advanced baking class - which you probably still don’t need to be honest. You could outshine the whole class whether it was beginners, amateurs, or advanced.”

Bitty chooses to ignore the chirp and leans in for a kiss instead, “you sure do know just how to make a boy blush.”

They go in slowly on this one, enjoying the feeling of being close to each other. Bitty sits side saddle on Jack’s lap and kisses him breathless. Bitty starts planting them down Jack’s neck and getting a leg up over his lap, but it stops by Jack grabbing his wrists.

“Hey, not now. The banquet isn’t a dinner, so why don’t we cook then get ready, yeah?”

Bitty groans. “No.” He throws his head back childishly. The fact was that their sex drives were very different. Jack had a decently normal sex drive, but it wasn’t anything compared to Bitty’s. Bitty who was constantly mouthing at Jack’s neck and slipping a hand down the front of his pants. He also tries to get Jack to have sex in the most ridiculous of places, which is starting to not work out well considering how sore Jack gets because of Hockey.

Bitty just loves to touch. To be touching. So it is a plus when Jack takes his shirt off and lets Bitty work out the kinks in his shoulders and spine. Sometimes he has to smack him when his hands slip around to rub over a nipple, but it’s all good. Everything about Bitty is good, and far more than that.

Bitty grumbles something about having the most unbearable boyfriend in the world, but Jack is a Hockey player for God’s sake... he can take it. “I’m just gonna make alfredo pasta and garlic bread, because I really don’t feel like cooking.”

 

“Really?”

“You know what I’d rather be doing right now.” 

“Fair enough,” Jack retorts, walking around the island in the kitchen to get to the fridge and pull out supplies for Bitty. He kisses him atop his little, blonde head every time he walks by. Bitty practically purrs each time. Jack ruffles his hair and pats him on the bum. “C’mon Bits, we’ve got things to do, places to be.”

“Oh you shut your mouth, mister. Go cut the chicken into strips, and I’ll cut the broccoli.” Jack wordlessly does as he says, laying chicken out onto a cutting board and slicing into it. Bitty hums a song that he had heard on the radio earlier on in the day. It was Meghan Trainor or someone else irrelevant or basic, he can’t remember. 

The boys are an excellent team if they do say so themselves. They each cut different things and take turns taking ingredients out of the fridge or putting them away. Jack cooks the pasta and bread while Bitty tends to the vegetables and sauce. Bitty hums again. It’s awfully domestic. He loves the way that they quietly dance around each other in the kitchen, brushing past each other and placing gentle kisses on foreheads and shoulders as they move along.

They sit down at the four-person table and dig into their food once it is finished. Then, as they do every day, they switch turns putting away leftovers and doing the dishes. Jack did the dishes last time, so Bitty does them this time.

This is the exact reason why Bitty hates that Jack is the only one that makes money. He loves the way it feels to do something as a team. So even though his name is on the house, and the dog, and his car that Jack bought him… it still doesn’t feel like it’s theirs as much as it could. Maybe he’ll feel better once his cookbook comes out. Bitty is lucky that he’s “Jack Zimmermann’s boy” because his massive twitter follower count is high enough to start off with a little publicity… And maybe Jack would buy him a little bit of adspace on Twitter or something. We’ll see.  
They go up to their room together, and Bitty makes sure to grab the crisp, newly tailored suit off of the chair. 

“Look what I got for you for tonight. You’re going to make everyone else’s husbands look like total trash. Like I know they’re your teammates and coaches and managerial staff and stuff but like-.”

“Everyone else’s husbands? Does that mean-?”

Jack chuckles and Bitty blushes. He looks down at the sparkly engagement ring on his finger, smiling. “Soon.”

They kiss each other, drunk off of the attention they give one another and it feels lovely. Jack keeps kissing him, but this time it’s Bitty that pushes him away.

“Alright big boy, enough foolin’ around. Now just look at the suit I got you. It’s tailored and everything.” He pulls the suit out of the bag and Jack takes it gladly. Bitty is always thinking about him.

“Thanks, mon petit, but I was just gonna wear the one I have. You don’t have to go out looking for new ones.”

“Sweetheart, you know it’s not a problem. It was nice to see Caitlin and March anyway. The tailor was such a bitch though.” Jack starts rummaging through their giant walk in closet (room basically) to find a different undershirt. He’d wanted something that would complement Jack. When he comes back out, Jack is all done up in the suit, and god he looks fucking amazing. “Ooh Jack, turn around.” Bitty gestures his hand in a 180-degree motion.

Jack spins halfway so his backside is towards Bitty. The tailor actually did a fan-fucking-tastic job because Jack’s ass looks even more killer than usual in those navy blue seersucker dress pants. 

“So what do you think?” Bitty asks, coming closer and fiddling with some of the buttons and folds on the suit, then moving to the sleeves, which came with cufflinks. 

“It’s… nice?”

“Jack! It’s more than ‘nice’,” Bitty punches him in the arm, not hard at all but Jack rubs it as if he were hurt. “This is a Gucci Monaco seersucker-silk suit. It has butterfly lining.” Bitty looks helpless, “how can this not mean anything to you?”

Jack just shrugs and pushes down the light padding on the shoulders. “Oh! And I got you this Cleve Christian cologne!” Bitty exclaims, pulling a tiny, elaborate bottle out of one of the bags. Whenever he goes shopping, he buys more stuff that he thinks Jack would like than stuff he thinks he would like.

They finish tidying up their outfits in front of the double mirrors in their closet and then go on to the bathroom to fix their hair. Jack shaves while Bitty meticulously forces strands of hair into the correct position with VO5 Wax. He brushes his teeth twice and then sits on the edge of the tub clicking away at his phone while waiting for Jack to finish up.

“Eric,” Jack beckons his attention.

When Bitty looks up he has his watch in one hand and the other is empty, but his wrist is held out. He silently takes the watch and secures it into Jack’s left wrist, kissing above it and rolling his sleeve back down.

“Goodness, I’m as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. I know I’ve been to several of these banquets, but I never get used to talkin’ to those big pro-hockey guys. I kind of want to pregame. Are you gonna drink tonight?”

Jack isn’t really listening, he just replies with his usual, “they love you, Eric.” His attention is on ruffling through his bedside drawer for his phone. “Damnit, did you call an Uber?”

“It’s already covered, Hon. Don’t stress about it. Let’s go, I may be nervous as all get out, but I do want to see all my girls.” He glances down at his own painfully expensive watch, “the Uber should be here in five minutes. I’ll just go feed Isabella.” 

The Uber arrives when it’s supposed to, and the owner has a nice car which is a relief because Bitty was not about to show up in an old clunker just because he planned on being too drunk to drive home. And he didn’t want to make Jack feel like he couldn’t let loose a bit by making him the designated driver.

They walk into a fancy, hotel with new carpets, high ceilings, and intricate chandeliers. There is a stage with chairs set up in front of it for the actual ceremony. That’s when they’ll give speeches, awards, announce the captain (Jack), and bid farewell to the players that are getting traded. Hockey guys are so immensely respectful that it’s like going to church.

But right now everyone is socializing and drinking. Bitty barely recognizes anyone. There are people from all over the NHL, as well as other rich people that have stuck their noses into it by making large contributions. Jack said it would be smaller than this.

Jack grabs his hand reassuringly and drags him over to Tater and Petra. She looks absolutely gorgeous and her dress is a Valentino embellished. Even Bitty wouldn’t buy something that costs that much. 

Tater smiles big when he sees the two boys, and claps them hard on the shoulder. “Zimmboni! You bring Eric Bittle along! Long time no see. You are doing good, no? Is wedding planning coming okay?”

“Alexei, it’s so good to see you. ” He nods towards Petra, “and wow you look gorgeous, I love that Valentino. I swear I saw that thing on fashion week. Anyway yes, actually Jack’s parents are coming down in a few months so they can help as we get closer to the ceremony date. We still haven’t picked out centerpieces or done cake tasting.”

“What? Zimmboni making it hard every time you make suggestion, say ‘oh, I don’t care. Whatever works.’”

“You’re actually completely right,” Bitty glances up at Jack lovingly, thinking of all of the wedding related spats they’ve already had in the past few months.

Jack rolls his eyes at both of them, and then him and Tater continue a conversation about some managerial hockey thing that Bitty doesn’t understand or care about. He understands hockey completely, and likes it too. But he only cares when it comes to Jack. He switches his attention over to Petra, and they just hit it off. They’ve talked a few times before, but she sits in a different part of the family section than Bitty, March, and Cait at games.

They actually get so deep into their conversation that Tater and Jack give up on getting their attention, going off separate ways to talk to some people. Jack knew that there would be some people from other teams tonight, so he wanted to network with some managers, probably the Habs or Blackhawks. Or the Bruins maybe. Just in case the Falconers let his contract end. You never know. He wasn’t going to tell Bitty that he had his sights as far away as Chicago… or Montreal.

They would talk later.

Jack was by the bar, sipping on a gin and tonic and talking to a plain looking man in a plain looking suit. It was probably a Kenneth Cole from a Macy’s rack. Bitty finally finds his way back to him and drifts into Jack’s side. He lets him wrap and arm around his waist. Neither men seem to acknowledge that he joined the conversation, but Bitty finds the he doesn’t really care because he can’t even fucking understand them.

Jack is speaking Quebecois with another Francophone. All Bitty can discern from their expressions is that they both look thoughtful. But Jack always looks thoughtful. Uhg. 

Since they don’t pause to even address him, he assumes that the conversation must be at least mildly important, so he just waits. Eventually Jack coughs and pulls Bitty closer into his side. “So, this is my fiancé, Eric. Eric this is an uh… employee from one of the other teams.” The man introduces himself and they shake hands respectfully. 

“It was nice meeting you both. I hope to talk with you later, Mr. Zimmermann. You’ve got my card if you need anything. Stay in touch.” 

They exchange some quick words in French again, before the man walks away. Bitty immediately jumps into interrogation mode. “What were y’all saying? And his card? Why do you need his card? Who is he?” Jack gestures his hand for Bitty to quiet down and orders him a drink. “I might want a shot. Is this shot deserving news?”

“Eric, it’s not news at all. It’s nothing.”

“Jack,” Bitty says in that tone that implies Jack is really going to get it if he doesn’t comply.

Jack can’t lie to his Bitty anyway. “It’s just a manager from the Habs that really likes me. I get plenty of people giving me their cards.”

“Jack. You love the Canadiens.” Bitty looks down. He’s not stupid whatsoever. So he’s already picked up that the conversation was not too casual for Jack. “Plus, you’d be closer to your parents in Montreal, where you grew up. It’s obvious that-.”

“Hey hey, I like plenty of teams that aren’t the Habs, okay? And sure, my parents are up there, but then we’d be further from yours.”

“So?”

“So, that means that it’s complicated and if you want to discuss it, then we can discuss it later. You’re right, the Falconers won’t last forever, but I’m not worried about it yet,” Jack says. Which is only a half lie and Bitty knows it. He knows that Jack can never be not worried about something that big. He hates when Jack feels like he has to lie about his anxiety for his sake.

Also, Bitty feels childish, like he overreacted. He doesn’t look as happy as he had earlier on, and Jack feels like it’s all his fault. “Besides, someone barely knows any French.”

Bitty shyly says, “I would learn it if I had to, you know.”

Jack smiles, because he knows how much meaning is in those words. How much love. He grabs Bitty’s hand and walks them away from the bar to go socialize before the actual ceremony.

The ceremony goes great, by the way. Of course, Jack is the captain again for the next season. There’s no surprise there. Bitty is so proud of him and he kind of cries when Jack gives his speech because he’s got to be the most sincere, dedicated man in the room. Even if the speech is a little awkward, it’s somehow charming.

The night ends with hugs and kisses for all of the girls, and some side hugs with pats on the back from all of the guys that they’re close with. Jack’s pocket feels heavy with business cards. Bitty places a hand on the center of his back to remind him that he shouldn’t be guilty for that. They know each other inside and out.

Jack is absolutely exhausted when they get in the Uber, and cuddles into Bitty’s shoulder for the twenty-minute ride home. Both boys are a little flushed with alcohol from the free bar, and tired from a long day of running around. 

Jack gets out and pays and tips the driver while Bitty slinks inside their house. He’s greeted by a very excited and yippy Isabella. He toes off his shoes and pushes her out of the way. Jack comes in behind him and pets Bitty’s dog on the head. (Jack wanted a Husky, but Bitty was adamant. Maybe later). She has a sparkly, blue collar with little heart shaped tags and the harness to match for when Bitty takes her on walks. The stupid dog has kind of grown on Jack.

He stops at the fridge to get a glass of water, and when he goes upstairs, Bitty is already curled up on his side of the bed with his face illuminated by his phone screen.

Jack can see gray material at Bitty’s waist and knows that he is wearing the one, un-glamorous piece of clothing that he owns. It’s a pair of grey sweats that Jack gave him when they were in college, and he refuses to throw them away.

“I can buy you a nice, new pair of sweats, Eric,” Jack will say.

“I know you can. But I like these ones,” Bitty responds as always. He’s stubborn, and it is a sweet gesture, but the pants literally have tatters at the ends.

Jack strips down to just his boxers, brushes his teeth, then slides into bed next to Bitty, curling up around him “What are you doing?” he asks into Bitty’s right shoulder.

“Tweeting about tonight. Mostly about how I saw one of your teammates spill a whole glass of champagne onto some exec’s shoes. The fans will eat it up.”

“I’m glad I have my personal PR team on it.” Jack gives Bitty’s bum a teasing squeeze, causing him to jump, drop his phone, and turn around so that he’s facing Jack.

“Hey now, Mr. Zimmermann. Hands off the merchandise.”

“Merchandise? I think I can afford it,” Bitty gasps, mostly because Jack is terrible at flirting and that was just too good for his level of hopelessness. They give each other a deep goodnight kiss to say “I love you,” and Jack turns onto his other side. It’s always up to Bitty to decide if he wants to cuddle or not.

Tonight, he decides that he does. Bitty curls around Jack and tucks one arm under a pillow, and another around him. They have a California king sized bed with patterned sheets and a four poster bed frame. Bitty loves to sleep in, scratch that, needs to sleep in. So when Jack gets up for his morning run and Bitty doesn’t come with him, he’ll wrap the sheer curtains around the bed to give Bitty a little less daylight. It’s kind of like Jack’s “went for a run, be back soon,” note. 

Bitty doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he wakes up in the exact same position with the curtains drawn back and his arms still around Jack. It takes Bitty’s eyes a second to clear up before he sees the time on their alarm clock: 6:30 a.m. Jack wouldn’t have been up for another half hour. It takes Bitty a second to realize why the hell his body would wake him up at such an ungodly hour, and the answer he comes up with is to do ungodly things. 

Bitty’s cock is very hard, and pressed up against Jack’s very firm bum. Bitty is only half awake when he notices this, so he sleepily grinds his crotch into Jack’s lovely bum. After a second of this, Jack stirs, unconsciously pushing back into the touch. Well that wakes up Bitty (and his dick) a little bit more. He grinds into Jack with a little more force and intent, which causes him to stop. Bitty frowns.

“Eric,” Jack whines, trying to push him away with his bum, but all that does is push into Bitty’s dick, so it doesn’t help anything. “Not today.”

“But Jack,” Bitty drawls, nibbling on Jack’s neck and jaw. Jack tries to escape his grasp, but Bitty is adamant. “Jack. Don’t you wanna make love to me?”

“Yes. But not now,” he cuddles deeper into the blankets to prove it.

“Do you wanna fuck me?”

“Yes. But not now.” 

Bitty whines, “Oh c’mon, you’ve gotta want something. I’ll suck you off? Or, you can eat me out. Fuck, I’ll literally fill my ass with maple syrup if it’ll make you-,”

He’s cut off by Jack’s giggling mouth turning around to kiss him. “You’re insatiable,” he blinks up at Bitty with a look in his eyes. Jack is chiseled like a Greek god and he will never get over how lucky he is to have that all to himself. “Get those awful pants off and I’ll see what we can do.”

Bitty starts to jokingly roll back around, “well if you’re going to talk that way to my special pants, then I’ll just be over here.” They both laugh when Jack reaches out an arm and pulls him into his front so that he can grind his hard cock against Bitty’s ass to show him that he’s as into this as Bitty is. “Mm,” Bitty sighs. 

He slinks his hand down over the top of Jack’s boxer briefs and rubs at his dick through the layer of clothing for a moment before delving in and twisting his hand down the length. Jack’s sighs and tucks his head into Bitty’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin in the way that he loves. 

Jack doesn’t let it go on for too long, because he’s not feeling particularly desperate at the moment and he knows that Bitty is dying for attention. So he shucks his underwear off and stops Bitty’s movements so that he can pull off his clothes in one swift motion. Jack kisses Bitty once more, simply because he can’t resist his pink lips.

“Put those lips somewhere more useful, big boy,” Bitty chirps, already turning over onto his stomach for Jack. He crosses his arms on the pillow beneath his head and closes his eyes, waiting for Jack to take control. For some reason, Jack is incredibly turned on just by how serene Bitty looks, when they’re about to do something so… dirty. Jack licks his lips and grabs Bitty by his little hips, causing him to squeal.

He half kneels behind him and rubs his hands over his pretty, little bum. Then he spreads Bitty’s cheeks and strokes a thumb gently over his hole, causing him to tense up.

“You alright?”

“Duh, you oaf, keep going.” Bitty loves to chirp in bed.

Jack does as he says and rubs his left pointer finger a little harder over his hole, before unexpectedly dipping down and licking his tongue flat across it. Bitty feels his entire body tense up, hips jerking a little off the bed. A tiny whimper escapes his lips when Jack keeps licking and puckering up his lips to suck on his hole. “G-Fuck, Jack,” Bitty groans into the pillow that he’s biting to keep himself from manically grinding back into Jack’s mouth.

He lets out an even greater moan when Jack uses his tongue to prod inside of him, fucking his ass with his mouth as best as he can. He alternates between sucking around it and poking inside for a minute or two, but it feels like ten years to Bitty. 

Jack doesn’t have to be asked.

He reaches into his bedside drawer as fast as possible and fumbles around before grabbing the medium sized tube of water based lube and squeezing way too much onto his fingers. He warms it up between his fingers which causes him to drip globs of it onto their sheets. Jack doesn’t really care though, because they’re going to make much more of a mess later.

He innocently places a kiss on Bitty’s pink hole and rubs a lubed finger over it. Bitty moves his bum closer, meaning that he’s ready for fingers. 

Jack slowly twists his pointer finger into Bitty’s ass, nibbling on one of his cheeks as he does so. Bitty is now up on his elbows, already prepared to take Jack’s cock. Jack isn’t comfortable with that, however. He takes his time warming Bitty up by adding in more and more fingers, while massaging a hand into his hips or up his spine. 

Hey, maybe Bitty wouldn’t love morning sex so much if Jack didn’t make it so goddamned enjoyable. 

Eventually, Jack slicks himself up and rubs his cockhead against Bitty’s now, redder hole. They decided a while ago that they don’t feel like they need or want condoms. Bitty likes to feel Jack come inside him, and fortunately, Jack likes to come inside him. 

Bitty’s hands tighten on the pillow case as Jack slides his thick cock inside of him. Once he’s fully seated inside he moves a few times to get Bitty’s body used to the familiar feeling again. “Wait, fuck, I wanna see you,” Bitty chokes out. So Jack pulls out and flips his light body over in one, effortless motion. Bitty is smiling up at him, looking absolutely fucked when they haven’t even gotten close yet. Jack drinks in the sight of his sleepy eyes, tousled hair, and pale skin against the sheets. He grabs Bitty from under his thighs and pulls him in closer to his body, moving positions from on his knees, to hovering over Bitty. Their lips join together as Jack slides back inside him. 

Together, they build up a slow rhythm with Jack thrusting in and Bitty meeting them. Jack presses his forehead against Bitty’s and they pant into each other’s mouths.

“Okay yeah, you need to fuck me harder, Honey,” Bitty says in a breathy moan. He wraps his arms around Jack’s neck, fingers moving to dig into the flesh at the top of his back.

Jack does just as he says; how can he not? He speeds up and Bitty feels horribly wonderful. He can barely keep his eyes open, but he wants to watch Bitty’s pleasure contorted face so badly. 

Bitty slaps Jack on the shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie. “Look at me,” he says, which means that Jack isn’t giving him enough attention. He brings his hand down between their bodies and wraps it around Bitty’s dick, stroking it in time with their thrusts. Bitty is dripping with precum and scratching down his back, while kissing Jack so hard that he thinks he might be trying to swallow him whole.

Jack is moving harder and faster as he gets closer to finishing. Bitty arches his back up into Jack’s chest, not sure what feels better: the hand on his cock, the dick in his ass, or the hot mouth that’s just moved down to lick at one of his nipples. His nerves feel like they’ve been tugged and frayed at the end, buzzing electricity like live wires. 

Jack is hitting his prostate on almost every thrust, whispering Bitty’s name over and over again like it’s a prayer. “M’ close, Jack.” Bitty’s eyes are closed and his head is thrown back against the headboard, hands grabbing onto anything within reach. Jack speeds up, pumping his fist harder around Bitty’s dick and driving faster into his ass. Bitty completely lets go, letting himself whimper freely. He’s always more sensitive early in the morning.

“Oh mon dieu, me too.”

Bitty moves one of his hands up into the dark mop of hair on Jack’s head and pulls, and then he’s coming hard inside of Bitty, fisting his hands into the pillow case beside Bitty’s head. He keeps thrusting and jerking Bitty off, and then he’s coming too. Jack absolutely adores watching that. Bitty’s little nose scrunches up, along with his toes. He closes his eyes and his mouth drops open into a little ‘O’ face, whereas Jack usually grits his teeth when he comes. 

Bitty is always the soft edges to his hard lines.

Jack pulls out and they both wince at the sensitivity. “Whose turn is it to clean the sheets?” Jack asks, stroking a strand of hair out of Bitty’s eyes.

“You.”

“Tabarnak.”

“Sorry sweetheart,” Bitty kisses him on the lips and rolls his way to the edge of the bed, closer to the bathroom. “Let’s shower first though.” Jack groans because now he’s even more tired, but he and the bed are both covered in sweat and cum, so it definitely makes sense to shower immediately. He catches up to Bitty and follows him to their giant shower/Jacuzzi tub. Jack slaps his bum, and Bitty gets him right back, shoving him away. “You little shit, I’m never going to have sex with you ever again if you keep that up.”

“You can barely last two days without doing anything.”

“Not if we have a little fun more than once a day,” Bitty wiggles his eyebrows faux seductively, dragging Jack into the shower.

“Bitty,” Jack warns.

“Jack,” Bitty sing-songs, and there’s nothing Jack can say about the refractory period of almost middle aged men - he can hear Bitty’s voice in his head saying, “I’m supposed to be the dramatic one, Jack. You’re a good ten years from your middle ages.”- because Bitty is already on his knees on the bathroom floor.

Jack leans up and puts a hand over his eyes when Bitty goes in for the kill, so to speak. “Crisse,” he breaths out, slouching back against the cold tile.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I offer blanket permission to anyone who would like to fanart, podfic, rec, or translate my work as long as you give proper credit. If you want to repost it somewhere else to share it just come ask me.
> 
> Join me on social media!  
> Tumblr: https://spirkintodarkness.tumblr.com/ / https://jamierbean.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/kiarakuraru?lang=en


End file.
